Les Cinq Légendes et la gardienne de l'épée de Chrysaor
by MissK99
Summary: Leyla HiddenWood est une lycéenne ordinaire. Sa vie va basculer lorsqu'elle se fait capturer par Grey, le Père Fouettard. Elle comprendra alors qu'elle est importante car elle devra veiller sur une épée enchantée. Elle sera aidée des cinq légendes et surtout Jack Frost...
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis un peu stréssée à l'idée de publier ma premiere fanfiction. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de grammaire. J'èspere que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et j'attend avec impatience vos reviews :)

* * *

CHAPITRE 1: pathétique banalité . Point de vue-Leyla

Je me promenais tranquillement dans mes rêves quand soudain, la sonnerie retentit.

J'émergeai de mon sommeil et sortit de la classe en mettant la quatrième vitesse : j'etais pressé de sortir de ce tandis qui me servais de lycée. Enfin sortie, j'éprouvai un sentiment de liberté. Enfin le weekend ! Une fois arrivée chez moi, je me faufilait dans ma chambre. Je détestais être aperçue. Je m'affalai sur mon lit et fermai mes paupières. Malheureusement, ce temps fut de courte durée. Mon petit frère débarqua dans ma chambre en poussant des bruits insupportables.

\- Salut !me fit mon frère gaiement

-Dégage ! tu vois pas que j'ai besoin de calme la ?

J'étais de mauvaise humeur...comme souvent.

-Mais viens jouer avec moi !

\- Non ! Tu me gaves ! Sort de ma chambre avant que je t'explose le crane contre le mur !

Mon frère sortit en pleurant de ma chambre. cette méthode n'était pas la plus douce mais au moins elle était efficace.

Alors que je pensais avoir trouver la paix, ma mère débarqua dans ma chambre.

-Mais... mais combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas parler méchamment à ton frère !

\- j'en sais rien mais sors avant que je m'énerve.

\- Alors déjà tu me parles sur un autre ton sinon...

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'envoyer en pension ?

Elle ne répondit pas et s'executa . Je sais que j'ai mal parler a mon entourage mais je suis dans une période difficile : j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. Il était décédé dans un incendie en colonie de vacances cet été . Si j'avais pu être là pour le sauver , mon âme aurait pu être apaisée et mon ami serait sauvé. Je m'en veut de pas avoir été la pour lui alors que lui à toujours été là pour moi. Charlie et moi étions ennemis et puis vers le primaire on s'est rapprochés et on est devenu inséparables .

A table, il y eu un silence de mort. Le contact était rompu avec ma famille. Mon père qui ne supportait pas le silence s'éclaircit la voix:

\- Alors , il fait beau en ce moment non ?

\- Il fait froid et il neige, rétorquais-je sèchement.

\- Oui mais la neige c'est magique, lança mon frère.

\- Non c'est naturel.

\- Non c'est Jack Frost qui la fait tomber !

\- Ah ouais ? Et comment tu peut en être aussi sûr ?

\- Maman me l'as dit.

Dans mon élan de méchanceté, je me tournai vers ma mère.

\- Et donc tu lui dira que plus tard que le père Noël, la fée des dents, le marchand de sables, le lapin de Pâques et Jack Frost ne sont que des conneries ! Tu vas lui enlever toute la magie en laquelle il croit comme tu l'as fait avec moi. Tu es cruelle ! Écoute Lucas, il n'existe pas et tu ne risque pas de les voir !

Il y eu un gros blanc et soudainement mon frere explosa en sanglots.

\- Si ils existent tous ! Cria mon frère.

J'ai été trop loin. Mon père tanta de calmer mon frère et ma mère me dévisagea comme si j'étais un monstre. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre et l'enferma dans celle-ci à double tour. Mon enfance avait été parfaite. J'avais des rêves pleins les yeux. Je voulais être l'assistante du Père Noël . Je passais mes journées à jouer, à rire et à rêver.

Mon enfance s'est brusquement arrêtée lorsque j'avais 10 une violente dispute avec mes parents, je ne sait pas pourquoi mais j'eu l'impression d'être bousculée dans la vie d'adulte. Tous mes rêves se sont brisés et j'ai cessé de croire au légende La vie sans la magie et la joie de vivre que j'avais avant n'existait plus. Désormais je vivais une vie de bourgeoise pathétique et banale. Mais un monde sans légende réelle et sans magie ne peut exister. Soudain je me perdit dans mes pensées. peut-être qu'il était temps de me glisser sous mes draps le temps d'un voyage onirique. Un fois propre et mon pyjama enfilé, je me me mit au lit. Mon rêve affichait 23h30. A cette heure, beaucoup de gens de ma classe sont à la fête organisé en l'honneur du départ du prof de physique. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas été invitée.

Avant de m'endormir, je fis un état des lieux de ma chambre. Les murs violets, une bibliothèque en Plexiglas pleine à craquer, un bureau "bordélique", ma table de nuit en bois laqué et mon lit confortable.

je fermai mes yeux et me laissai glisser dans mes songes.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut les gens :)

j'espere que ce que j'ecris vous plait ! Voici un nouveau chapitre assez court et je m'en excuse mais ne vous inquietez pas : le chapitre 3 sera long ! j'aimerai avoir vos avis en review svp car cela me permet de voir les points positifs et négatifs.

* * *

Chapitre 2: qui va là..?

Vers 4 heures du matin, j'entendis un violent fracassement. Je fus brusquement sorti de mon univers. Dommage car mes rêves sont mon seul refuge. Je voulais aller vérifier qu'elle était l'origine de ce bruit mais mon instinct me disait que cela pourrait être dangereux. Mon instinct avait toujours raison. Mais je me disais qu'il fallait quand même vérifier la source de ce bruit. Je sorti de mon lit et me dirigeai vers le salon. Il était lugubre dans l'obscurité : tout était noir et les statues de ma mère étaient terrifiantes. Le miroir reflétait ma pitoyable apparence : cheveux longs et mais coiffés, peaux brune (café au lait comme disait mon frère), ni trop grande et ni trop petite avec un duvet discret. Voilà ce que j'étais. Apparemment, le bruit venait du couloir qui menait à la salle à manger. Je marchais sur la pointe des pieds et poussai la porte en laissant échapper un vieux grincement. La fenêtre était ouverte et un courant d'air claqua la porte violemment derrière moi… Je décidais d'allumer la lumière afin d'identifier l'agresseur. La lumière fut et la silhouette massive apparu en détail. C'était un homme aux cheveux noirs qui était assez... Imposant. Il avait les cheveux qui lui arrivait aux épaules et était vêtis d'un manteau long et noir. Il avait un fouet. L'homme s'approcha de moi et je fus plongée dans un sommeil lourd. Il était vraiment intimidant. J'échappai un cri de peur. C'était la première fois que je ressentai une émotion pareille. Il plongea son regard dans le mieux et ce fut le noir absolu.


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

chapitre 3 : Ou suis-je ?

Lorsque je me réveillai, je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus chez moi. J'étais allongée par terre dans une grande pièce noir vide. Il y avait de nombreuses cages en métal lugubres . Un énorme globe noir Avec des petites lumières sur chaque globe. Mais j'étais ou ? Je me relevai et tentai de trouver une issue. Soudain l'homme apparut juste derrière moi. Je sursautai.

\- Qui...qui...qui êtes-vous, ou suis-je qu'est-ce que vous le voulez ? Bégayai-je

\- moi je suis le père fouettard. Et je suis vexé que tu ne m'ait pas reconnu. Ce que je te veux et bien c'est ceci.

Il pointa son doigt en direction de mon collier . C'était une clé en argent incrusté de cristaux rares que ma mère m'avait offert le jour de mes 12 ans. Elle m'as dit que cette clé refermait quelque chose de très précieux. je ne l'ai jamais cru mais je n'ai jamais quitter des yeux ce collier depuis.

\- C'est ça ! Vous êtes le père fouettard ? Prouvez le.

Il s'approcha de moi et mît ses mains sur mon crâne. A ce moment, tout mes cauchemars réapparut : la mort de mon meilleur ami, mes peurs, les pires moments de ma vie. Je fus submergée par des sentiments affreux comme la peur et la tristesse.

\- Arrêtez s'il vous plaît ! Hurlai-je

Il arrêta. Impossible. Je rêvais. Il n'existait pas. Je ne pouvais pas y croire.

L'esprit de malveillance me tira de mes songes.

\- Donne moi ta clé et tous se passera bien.

j'hésitai. Je ne fallait pas que je la lui donne car selon ma mère elle renfermait quelque chose de précieux. Étant donné que le père fouettard existe, j'étais bonne à croire n'importe quoi.

\- Elle n'a aucune valeur. Elle est en plastique. Et puis d'abord, que referme-t-elle ?

\- Cela ne sont pas tes affaires, rétorqua-y-il

\- Et bien si la clé est autour de mon cou, c'est que ce sont mes affaires.

L'homme malveillant soupira.

\- Cet clé referme une épée.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Non cette épée est magique. L'épée de Chrysaor. Elle est puissante et elle fait tout ce que tu lui demande. Selon les légendes, elle permettrai de faire voler son propriétaire. C'est bon ? T'es satisfaite ? Tu me la donne ta clé ?

Je n'allais pas lui la donner mais j'avais un tas de questions pour lui.

\- Mais comment savez vous que je possède cette clé ? comment savoir si c'est la bonne clé ? Questionnais-je

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et bien ta famille, selon les légendes, serait gardienne de génération en génération de l'épée.

J'eu un choc. Impossible. Ma famille est bien trop banale pour être impliqué dans cette histoire. J'avais un père tellement…normal et ma mère, elle était trop mature pour croire à des choses pareilles.

\- désolée de vous dire ça mais je pense que vous faites erreur sur la personne.

\- Ta famille s'appelle bien HiddenWood ?

La je restai bouche bée. J'étais bel et bien dans un rêve.

\- Oui...

\- Alors donne moi cette clé.

Il s'avança vers moi tandis que je reculai.

\- Si je suis alors la gardienne de cette épée, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous la donnerai.

Il tapa du pied et hurla

\- DONNE MOI CETTE CLÉ TOUT DE SUITE SINON JE TE PRIVE DE VIE !

je me mis en proie de cachette et je me mis à courir. Je me cachai derrière le globe et me mis soudainement à prier.

\- Où est tu ? Si je te trouve, je t'égorge ! Menaça-t-il

Je vis ma pitoyable vie défiler devant mes yeux. Soudain, il y eu un tremblement de terre. Une source de lumière apparut.

Chapitre 4 : c'est officiel, je rêve.

Un silhouette apparut. Elle était grande et apparement, était celle d'un garçon. Ou un homme. Difficile à dire.

\- Grey ! Comment ose-tu déranger la gardienne de l'épée ! Quand tu comprendras que tu n'auras jamais accès à la puissance ?

Cet voix était...etait... tellement craquante !

Il fallait que je vois ce garçon.

Je sortis de ma cachette discrètement et la je vis un adolescent. Étrange, il a les cheveux blancs. Il a un bâton en bois glacé qu'il pointe en direction du père fouettard. Malheureusement, je ne le vois que de dos.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit. J'étais ridicule en pyjama.

\- Pourquoi tu es dans le repère du croque-mitaine ? Tu es au service de Pitch ?

l'homme malveillant ne répondit pas.

\- Jeune homme, tu es toujours la quand il ne le faut pas. Non je ne suis au service de personne.

Il regarda dans ma direction.

\- ne t'inquiète pas. On se reverra bientôt.

Il sortit de sa poche une boule qu'il lança par terre. La boule laissa sortir un brouillard noir et épais. Un rire machiavélique retentit. Quand le brouillard disparut, aucune trace du père fouettard ne restait.

Le garçon s'approcha de moi. Mais de peur, je retournai derrière le globe.

\- ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veut aucun mal.

Bon, il fallait que je sorte de ma cachette. Mais j'étais tellement ridicule en pyjama. Auprès quelque temps de réflexion, je décidais de sortir. Je vis le jeune homme en face. Mon dieu, qu'il est beau ! Il avait des traits fins et des yeux d'un bleu profond. J'étais bouche béé au sens propre, ce qui me donnait un air d'idiote. Lorsque je repris tous mes esprits je me décidai à parler.

\- Qui est tu ?

\- tu ne t'affolera pas si je te dit, me répondit-il

\- avec les événements précédents, rien ne peut m'affoler.

\- Je suis Jack Frost.

Au début je ris en pensant que c'était une blague. Mais il toucha le sol qui se mît à givrer et donc me disait que c'était la vérité.

\- désolé mais je suis juste un peu fatigué. Moi je m'appelle Leyla HiddenW...

\- HiddenWood, oui je sais. Tu es une gardienne de l'épée.

\- Alors c'est vrai ce que disait l'autre, là ?

J'eu un vertige.

\- au fait je suis ou la ?

\- Dans un des repères du croque mitaine.

\- Ah ok.. lui aussi il existe… Et comment on en sort ?

\- Tu peut pas mais moi je peut, me disais-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- et ça te dérangerait de me faire sortir d'ici ?

\- Ok mais accroche toi !

\- Quoi ?!

Il me prit dans ces bras et se mît a voler. Il me sortir du trou et deux secondes . Il ne me lâcha pas pour autant .

\- c'est bon on est sorti tu peut me lâcher maintenant !

\- Je peux pas te laisser dans la rue toute seule en pyjama à 6 heures du matin ?

Il n'avait pas tort.

\- Ça te dérange pas de me déposer chez moi ?

\- Non au contraire.

Il se mît a voler en direction de chez moi. C'était officiel, je rêvais. A moins que pour de vrai, je volai dans les bras de Jack Frost. Des filles de ma classe aurait pu tuer pour être à ma place.

\- au fait, tu sais ou j'habite ?

\- Oui je sais tout sur toi et ta famille.

\- Hein ?!

\- bah oui tu es une gardienne et ta famille fait parti d'une légende.

\- donc toutes les légendes sont réelles ?

\- oui

\- le père Noël ?

\- oui

\- Sérieux ?

\- oui

J'avais des vertiges. J'étais à la fois contente et apeurée. Contente car les légendes qui faisaient vivre mes rêves d'enfance étaient réelles !

-Et moi qui est dit a mon frère que tout cela était irréelle ! Je me sens si... Stupide !

\- Ne t'en fais pas . Beaucoup de gens ne croient pas aux légendes. Mais tu pourras lui dire que tout cela sont vrai.

Il m'adressa un sourire doux qui me fis rougir.

On était arrivé à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je la laissais toujours entre ouverte.

Il me déposa dans mon antre avec douceur.

\- et pour le père fouettard ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, si il t'arrive du quoi que ce soit, je serais la. La preuve.

\- Au fait, merci beaucoup. Je croyais que j'allais y passer.

\- de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu te tuer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'expliquerai une autre fois.

\- Ça veut dire que je vais te revoir ?

Mais pourquoi j'avais dis ça !

\- bien sûr . Mais la tu devrais te reposer. Donc je te dis à bientôt

Il m'adressa un sourire doux et sortit.

\- A très vite, chuchotait-je

Toute secouée, je retournai dans mon lit m'endormir pour quelques heures.


	4. Chapter 5

Salut les fanfictionners !

Je vois que de plus en plus de gens suivent ma fanfiction ( plus de 100 lecteurs !) et sachez que cela me touche vraiment ! Désolée pour ce retard, j'ai pas pu me connecter souvent mais je vous promet que cela n'arrivera plus (ou presque plus...), si vous avez une critique ou une remarque à faire, surtout n'hésitez pas à laissez une review même si c'est négatif. Sur ceux bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 5: il faut qu'on parle.

Je me suis réveillée vers 11h ce qui était plutôt rare. J'avais fait rêve bizarre. J'avais rêvé que ma famille était gardienne d'une épée magique et que le père fouettard m'avait capturé pour récupérer la clé autour de mon cou pour enfin me faire sauver par Jack Frost qui était terriblement beau.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle à manger. Ma mère avait l'air inquiète.

\- dis-moi, est-ce toi qui a ouvert la fenêtre de la salle à manger cette nuit ?

\- Non

Visiblement, mon rêve était réel. Je m'adressais vers mon frère qui me regardait avec mépris.

\- Tu sais, je suis désolée de d'avoir dit que Jack Frost n'existe pas. En plus, je suis trompée. Il existe vraiment. Cette nuit, il m'as sauvé la vie.

Mon frère me regarda bizarrement, ainsi que ma mère.

\- Non, sérieux ! Le père fouettard s'est introduit dans la maison et m'as capturé pour récupérer mon collier mais je me suis pas laisser faire ! Et puis Jack Frost est apparu et m'as sauvé.

\- Où est la clé ?! Cria ma mère affolée

\- autour de mon cou .

Je lui montra la clé et elle sembla rassurée.

-Maman, il faut qu'on parle.

Ma mere et moi sortiment pour aller dans le salon.

Maman prit une grande inspiration.

\- écoute, je t'assure que ce que je vais te dire est réel.

\- je sais maman

\- notre famille a été élu il y a plus il y a plusieurs siècles pour protèger une épée magique. Dans notre famille, la clé qui referme l'épée et transmissent aux filles. L'épée doit changer de cachette tout les 100 ans. Maintenant, c'est à toi de protèger la clé ainsi que l'épée. La clé est très prisée et les forces du mal veulent s'en emparer.

\- dans combien de temps l'épée doit changer de cachette.

\- Et bien, 6 mois.

\- Six Mois ?! Je ne sais même pas ou est l'épée ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas prévenu avant ? Je fais comment moi maintenant !

J'eu un vertige.

\- ne t'inquiète pas, quelqu'un vas t'aider.

\- qui?

\- Les gardiens protecteurs.

\- Les quoi ?

\- Les gardiens protecteurs : Nord, le père Noël, Fée, la fée des dents, Sab le marchand de sable, Bunny, le lapin de Pâques une autre légendes qui les as rejoint il y a deux ans . Il y a plusieurs sorte de gardiens. Hélas, les gardiens du mal tel que le père Fouettard ou le croque mitaine existent bel et bien...

-Bah oui bien sur, ironisai-je

-je ne plaisante pas, répondit sèchement ma mère

\- Oh...

\- Ma fille, ta vie ne vas pas tellement changer. Il faut seulement que tu protège l'épée.

\- Ouais ben quand même...

\- C'est très sérieux .

\- je sais maman, tu peux compter sur moi.

Je m'éclipsais dans ma chambre. Il fallait que je revoit ce garçon. Il faut que je sache qui il est. Je tapai son nom sur internet et tomba sur un texte ;

**Jack Frost** est un personnage, allégoriede l'hiver, issu de la culture anglo-saxonne. Il serait à l'origine du givre, des nez et des pieds glacés par le temps, et donnerait sa couleur au feuillage des arbres en automne et sa forme comparable à des feuilles de fougère au givre croissant sur les vitres.

Jack Frost est souvent dépeint comme un adolescent , rapide, espiègle avec un caractère d'enfant. Il peut aussi devenir dangereux et geler les gens sur place, s'ils le mettent en colère. Son physique peut avoir des aspects hivernaux : les cheveux blancs, la couleur blanc, de la glace sur ses vêtements . Je trouvais pas mal d'infos sur lui. Désormais, il n'avait pas plus aucun secret pour moi. Malheureusement,

La vérité sur ma famille ne m'empêche pas d'aller au lycée : par conséquent, je dois faire mes devoirs. La mort dans l'âme, je me dirigais vers mon bureau. Au bout de quelques heures, ma dissertation était fini.

Je regardai mon portable dans l'espoir de recevoir un message d'un de mes amis me proposant de faire un truc. 14h et aucun message. Je vérifiais mon Facebook : rien.

J'ouvrais les story snap chat de mes camarades prenant du bon temps et s'éclatant, ce qui me plongea dans un profond blues. Si mon meilleur ami avait été en vie, je serais entrain de m'éclater. Rien que le fait de penser à Carter avait permis à une larme de couler. Vers l'après-midi, je décidai de prendre ma vie en main. J'attrapai mon portable et décidai d'aller au parc en bas de chez moi avec Éli ma meilleure amie, avec Carter, on formait un petit groupie d'amis sympa.

Le répondeur retentit.

-Allo ?

-Hey Eli, c'est Leyla .

\- Leyla ! Ça va ?

\- Bof . Ça te dit d'aller au parc en face de chez moi? Il faut que je te raconte des choses.

\- Ok rendez-vous dans 30 minutes au parc .

\- D'accord !

\- A toute.

Heureuse de la réponse positive d'Eli, je me dépêchais de m'habiller. Je mis un sweat violet électrique avec une inscription " Who cares ?" Et un jean noir. J'enfilai mes doc Martens noires vernies. Je me faufilai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Malheureusement, je m'était fait saquer par maman.

\- tu vas ou ?

\- voir Eli au parc.

\- Ne lui parle pas de ton rôle de gardienne.

\- oui, oui ...

Je m'en fichai complètement. Je le dirai à qui je veux et j'avais entièrement confiance en Eli. Le seule problème : c'est incroyable.

* * *

P-S : la description de Jack, en fait je l'ai trouvé... sur wikipédia -' ( honte sur moi)


	5. Chapter 6

voila voila le chapitre 6 ! Désolée de pas avoir poster depuis longtemps, je travaille sur autre fanfiction qui sera posté dans peu de temps !

Merci d'etre de plus en plus nombreux a lire ma fanfic.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas a commentez :)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Ma vie va changer.

Une fois au parc, j'aperçut Eli assise sur un banc. Je lui dis signe de la main. Eli était désormais la seule personne à qui je pouvais me confier. En plus, elle était douée pour remonter le moral. Elle était marrante et avait une joie de vivre qui lui donnait un air ravissant.

\- Hey Leyla !

Je m'assis et serrai Eli dans mes bras.

\- Salut Eli.

\- Houla ! Toi t'as un me truc à dire ! Raconte!

\- Je pense que tu ne vas me croire mais c'est très important.

Elle se figea. Son sourire laissa place à une courbe horrible.

\- Pardon ?

\- écoute, ce que je vais dire doit rester entre nous deux d'accord ?

\- bien sûr !

Alors que j'allais lui révéler mon secret, un voix grave s'invita dans ma tête.

-Ne Lui dis rien ! Cela pourrait être dangereux ! Ne fais confiance a personne !

\- C'est qui dans ma tête la ?!

\- c'est Jack !

\- quoi t'es télépathe !

\- ouais mais ne lui dis rien sur le père fouettard, l'épée et ton rôle de gardienne.

\- ok mais je fais comment pour Eli maintenant ?

\- Je sais pas moi ! Invente un truc !

-Mais quoi ?

Aucune réponse. Je retrouvais devant Eli qui attendait une réponse.

\- Alors ? Questionna-t-elle.

Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose.

\- Et bien...en fait... J'ai vus Will. Avec une autre fille.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Et Clara est au courant ?

\- Non je ne pense pas... Mais ne dit rien OK ?!

\- Tu me connaît ! Je ne le dirait même pas a mon chien.

\- Tu n'as pas de chien, soupirai-je

\- Justement !

Pendant 2 heures nous parlions de tout et de rien. Lorsque je vis ma montre qui affichait 19h, j'ai su que j'allais me faire tuer par mes parents.

-Écoute Eli, il est 19h et il faut que je rentre la - ok alors a lundi !

\- A lundi salut !

Je traçai jusqu'à la maison.

En rentrant, ma mère m'attendait dans un fauteuil.

\- c'est moi je suis rentrée !

\- tu lui as rien dit ? Tu n'as reçu aucune menace ? tu vas bien ?

-Oui Non et Ne n'inquiète pas maman, je vais bien.

\- Oui je Devrai peut-être me calmer. mais j'ai si peur qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit depuis que toutes les forces du mal sont au courant que c'est toi la nouvelle gardienne.

\- Les forces du mal ?

\- Oui .

\- Wow! C'est plus sérieux que je le pensait.

C'etait bizarre mais ma mère s'inquiète plus pour moi qu'avant. Une fois, j'étais parti trois jours en spring breaks avec Carter et Eli et elle s'en ait même pas rendu compte. Je détestais être le centre du monde.

Je me faufilai dans ma chambre. n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. A peine le temps de faire quelque devoirs que Mon portable afficha 20h.

Le dîner se passa dans un silence de mort, comme d'habitude. A la fin je me faufilai dans ma chambre. Avant de dormir, je m'étais mise à dessiner. J'adorais gribouiller lorsque j'étais stressée. Sans m'en rendre, ce que je dessinai ressemblant à une épée.

Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un dessin prémonitoire. En fermant la porte de ma chambre, je sentis un souffle glacé dans mon cou. Je me retournai et je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec Jack.

\- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh !

Il mît une main devant ma bouche .

\- Hi Ho ! Me dit-il gaiement.

\- tout vas bien ? Dit ma mère depuis le salon.

-Euh... Oui, oui je me suis rendu compte à quel point c'est le bordel dans ma chambre.

\- D'accord mais crie moi fort .

\- j'y penserai !

Jack me dévisagea

\- ben quoi ? Il faut bien que je trouve des excuses valables ! Pourquoi t'es la ?

\- je suis venu te dire qu'il ne fallait pas révélér à n'importe qui qu'elle est ton rôle .

\- Mais je fais confiance à Eli !

\- peut- être mais tu ne pas te fier à n'importe qui !

\- Mais je ne peux pas vivre dans le secret toute ma vie !

\- Je sais.

Un silence mortelle s'installa entre nous. Il fallait que je brise la glace sans mauvais jeu de mot.

\- Qui vous as désigné ?

\- L'homme de la lune.

\- L'homme de la Lune ?

\- Oui il a désigné toute les légendes. C'est le créateur de la terre. Vous les mortels, vous croyez en Dieu. Nous les légendes, nous croyons en l'homme de la Lune.

\- Et qui a désigné ma famille comme ça gardienne ?

\- Le créateur de l'épée.

\- Qui est-ce ? L'homme de la lune ?

\- Si c'était l'homme de la lune, il aurait m'aurait prévenue ainsi que les gardiens des enfants mais je compte bien le découvrir avec ton aide.

\- Les gardiens des enfants ?

\- Bah oui, les 5 légendes les plus populaires ont été réunis par l'homme de la lune afin de protèger les enfants des forces du mal.

\- Qui sont les gardiens ?

\- le père Noël, la fée des dents, le lapin de Pâques, le marchand de sable et moi.

\- Sais-tu où est l'épée ?

\- Oui et je connaît aussi le future emplacement. D'ailleurs je dois t'accompagner afin d'accomplir le rituel de changement.

\- Le ritu.. ah oui ! Ma mère m'a dit qu'il fallait changer de cachette tous les 100 ans.

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit. Mon petit frère était la devant bouche béé.

\- Leyla c'est qui et pourquoi il a un bâton ? Interrogea mon frère.

\- Euuuuhhh... C'est personne.

\- Je suis Jack Frost.

\- Sérieux !?

Il toucha ma pile de livre qui trônait sur ma table de nuit avec son bâton. Un ornement gelé apparut et recouvrit mes bouquins.

\- Mes livres,soupirai-je

-Wouah ! Tu vois Leyla il existe !

\- je sais.

Jack prit la parole

\- Petit, si tu retourne dans ta chambre gentillement et si tu dit à personne Que je suis là , je m'arrange pour qu'il neige dans ta classe !

Mon frère sourit et avait pleins d'étoile dans les yeux.

\- Ok !

Il partit. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée et dit

\- Au fait je m'appelle Lucas ! Ravi de t'avoir rencontré !

Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- il a l'air cool ton frère, il a quel âge ?

\- 7 ans.

\- écoute je dois partir car je dois faire tomber de la neige au sud. On se reverra bientôt .

Il me fit un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa par la fenêtre.

Désormais je ne fermerais plus la fenêtre. Après avoir enfiler mon pyjama, je me suis mise au lit. J'ai laissé la fenêtre ouverte. La dernière image que j'ai eu avant de m'enfoncer dans mon univers est celle de ma pile de livre gelée par Jack.


End file.
